The Twin Daggers
by RoranGothicus
Summary: A story about an Assassin's mission and a civilian girl slowly starting to understand the meaning of 'Kill or be killed.' OCxOC, Lemon, Gore, language.
1. The Assassin

_This is my first story and take in mind that English isn't my native language._

_The characters you don't recognise are mine, and most of the story will be mine._

_I am planning to make this look like a new add on to Gw like factions and nightfall were so this happens in a whole new world…Well read and review… I will also introduce a new proffesion''the fonists'' Which will be like using songs similar to paragon's shouts…_

_There will be magic, legendary weapons with special abilities..etc. There will also be lemons…not soon though._

_Enjoy the read…_

**Chapter 1: The Assassin.**

''Who are you and why am I here?! '' Asked Jenna with a guarded but, still interested tone of voice at the strangely dressed man.

Only five minutes ago she was walking around town to get a bite to eat, when the man jumped down from the roof of a nearby stall and landed in front of her in a crouched position.

''Come with me.'' He said, taking Jenna's hand in his while standing up from his crouch.

With that he pulled her along with him.

--INN--

He was wearing a tight form fitting armor made out of seemingly very flexible, but still very strong material which was black in color and a mask made from the same material as his armor. Fastened to the armor were numerous little steel daggers painted an unreflective black. Around his waist there were two sheaths from which two large dagger handles were visible. One handle white, the other black. Previously he had also wore a gray cloak which was obviously there to hide the mass amount of weapons he had on him. It now laid on the chair beside him.

''My name is Kage Shuriken. I am the last of the Shuriken clan that dates more than a millennium in the past. The master assassins we are called, or that's what I'm called seeing I'm the last of my clan…heh.'' Kage laughed bitterly with a glazed look in his eyes recalling his past to his mind. ''The assassin clan, killed by one of their own…I think you realised who killed them by now.'' Kage looked directly into Jenna's eyes.

''But why?! Why would you kill them, your own family?!'' She said, nigh shouted with a shocked voice.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the window of the inn they were currently staying in, looking out his eyes darted back and forth across the lively streets. His eyes fell on a busty waitress serving in a nearby bar. His eyes noticed something else, three people dressed in white tunics with swords attached to their backs. They were seemingly making their way to the inn. ''Guardians'' he whispered to himself. Without turning around he spoke. ''They became arrogant, foolish and most of all, weak. They were a disgrace to the Shuriken clan, and to it's ancestors.''

He turned around to face her. ''I have done the world a favor ridding them off those scheming fools.'' He continued. ''And by ridding of them I saved the life of the emperor.''

''Now I think it's time to tell you why you are here.'' From the corner of his eyes he saw that the guardians were coming dangerously close to their position, when one of them met his eyes. ''Shit! They know were here. It seems we will have to talk about that subject another time.'' Kage said while he went and put on his cloak. ''We must run, three guardians are coming our way, and they're not here for me.''

''The guardians are after me!?'' Jenna yelled in fear.

Kage sighed and spoke.''Yes they are after you, stay with me and we shall get out of this alive.''

''Why the fuck are they after me? I didn't do anything.'' She asked. ''It is not my place to say, you will know in due time'' Answered Kage. ''For now we must run, there will be time for more questions later!'' He said while picking Jenna up bridal style. ''Wait! What are you doing?!'' Yelled Jenna while blushing furiously from her compromising position.

''We will be faster if I carry you.'' Kage told her.

''Or would you rather I kill all three of them? Because, believe me I could...easily.'' Spoke Kage with a hint of blood lust creeping in his voice.

'' I..well I..'' Stuttered Jenna.

''Speak up!'' Said Kage while still holding Jenna in his arms. But before Jenna could say anything he already spoke again.

''Quiet! The choice was already made…They are here.'' Said Kage with a voice full of blood lust.

Jenna looked in his eyes. She recoiled at seeing what was inside them. Anticipation, blood lust and most importantly, deep and most frightening hatred. But, that look wasn't meant for her…It was a look reserved for the guardians.

She finaly turned her head and between the doorframe there stood three of them, swords already poised to strike.

The middle and supposedly the leader of these three spoke. ''Surrender the girl and we will not harm you.'' While looking at Kage.

Kage started laughing. At first it was a normal laugh, but with every second it changed to something deeper, guttural. He spoke while still giggling to himself. ''You? Hurt me?'' He started laughing even harder, when abruptly he stopped laughing and spoke. ''Well, you can certainly try.''

And with that said, he threw Jenna on the couch that stood about three meters away. And while Jenna was still in the air he pulled two of the small daggers that were fastened on both of his shoulders, and threw both at the same time at the guardians who stood next to their boss. They hit them both right between their eyes. The two guardians crumpled to the floor.

''Do you still think that you can hurt me?'' Asked Kage looking at the leader, amusement evident in his eyes.

With that said, he took his big black dagger out of the sheath. It's blade was fully black with a slightly curved tip and serrated edges. There were silver inscriptions written in a forgotten language on the blade, the meaning of them not yet known.

''This is Kuroi…It is supposedly a legendary weapon, but I unfortunately still haven't discovered what it's power is.'' Explained Kage. He continued. ''But still, it's nothing to be ashamed of being killed by such a beautiful weapon.''

Within a blink Kage was standing behind the guardian, his dagger on the guardian's neck.

''Any last word's?'' He asked.

The guard begged. ''Please don't ki…'' His words were interrupted by the dagger that slit his throat.

Unfazed, Kage looked at Jenna. ''We must leave, more are coming.'' Jenna saw the whole fight from her place on the couch, and to say she was terrified would be an understatement.

''How could you? How could you kill them so easily? Without any feelings, do you not have mercy?'' She whispered. ''We must go.'' Said Kage while he picked up Jenna again giving her no indication that he heard what she said. He walked to the window and through it jumped down on the street

--

Anyways constructive criticism will be appreciated…Flames will be read and if they actually say anything important…they will be taken into consideration.

Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Escape

Sorry for not updating so long...Lost all that I have had written in advance and it took me this long to start writing again. Enjoy your read.

2. The Escape

A shadow could be seen running and jumping across the rooftops, one could mistake it for a trick of the mind, had it not been accompanied by numerous guardians, running beetween the city streets, chasing the ever elusive shadow.

If one would look more closely, they would realise, that the shadow wasn't a single person. But a man carrying a woman.

Which was currently verbally abusing the young man carrying her. She had seemingly forgotten, that this man Kage, an assassin by proffession and legacy had in a span of three seconds, killed the exact same amount of people in cold blood.

''This is all your fucking fault, I was minding my own fucking bussiness when you idiot came along and fucked everything up. I was on my bloody lunchbrake for god's sakes. Couldn't you at least waited until I had something to eat.'' Jenna yelled on top of her lungs, making the man carrying her, wishing he could throw her to the guardians running after them on the streets below. But, no, he needed the money, and this job would make him plenty. He wished he wasn't in such a need for money.

''Could you please shut up, I can't lose them if you keep advertising where we are, with that shrill voice of yours.'' Spoke Kage in a perfectly cool, level headed voice. It was a clue that this situation wasn't foreign to him.

''Shut up? Shrill voice? You know what, I don't give a shit if you can kill an entire damn planet with a damn fart, but you aren't going to insult my voice, I'm the best singer in town, if I do say so myself.'' Said Jenna while trying to adjust her position in Kage's arms.

''To tell you the thruth, I don't give a shit if you can deepthroat without a gag reflex or not.''

Answered Kage in a sincerely amused tone of voice.

''Actually, on second thought. That's a lie, I wouldn't mind some tension relief if you offered it.'' Spoke Kage while wiggling his eyebrows at Jenna.

Jenna looked at him, opening and closing her mouth, like a fish on dry land. In the end she harrumphed loudly and looked away like a petulant child, while Kage laughed at her actions.

Finally escaping them as night fell, Jenna and Kage hid in an abandoned house near the city gates. It was a big house, said to be haunted, so people wouldn't go near it.

Kage didn't care, he had his own ghosts of the past to take care of.

They were currently holled up in the living room, Jenna sat on a dusty old couch while Kage was looking outside through the window, checking if anyone was heading towards ''their'' house.

Outside, there was quite a commotion, Guardians armed to the teeth and with torches lighting their way, were checking all houses for any signs of the escapees. The guardian leader yelled. ''Find them! They couldn't have left the city yet. When you find that bastard dressed all in black, bring him to me, that bastard is going to pay for killing my brother!''

''Killing his brother?'' Kage murmured. ''Hmm, must have been the one who squealed like a pig when I slit his throat. They look similar. He'll probably squeal too.'' He whispered while laughing softly.

Jenna just ignored him while asking. ''For how long are we going to stay here?''

''Depends.'' Spoke Kage.

''Depends on what?'' She asked.

''On what will happen first, them finding us or myself deciding it's safe enough to leave this place.'' Answered Kage while taking off his mask and discarding his cloak on the chair next to him.

''Wow your cute!'' Exclaimed Jenna seeing his face for the first time.

''I know! Doesn't it just make you want to have my baby.'' He said, his words full of sarcasm.

''Can't you take a compliment?'' She asked slightly insulted.

''I can, if it leads to having sex on the couch your currently sitting on.'' He answered pervertedly.

''Is that all you think about? Sex?'' she said.

''Nah, I also think about killing people I don't like, money and food, yeah I like food.'' He deadpanned.

Suddenly, yelling could be heard outside. ''Tear down that door, they're inside.'' Banging on the door could be heard.

''They found us! What are we gonna do?!'' Jenna screamed frightened

''You? Nothing. Me? Everything.'' Said Kage amused at the fear Jenna exhibited.

''Stay here!'' He said while going to stand next to the door.

''Guardians are one of the people I don't like.'' Said Kage and grinned taking out Kuroi with his left hand while his right took out Shiroi (The white dagger, it looks the same as Kuroi, only the color scheme is different, this one is white with black inscriptions).

The door gave out with a big crack.

As soon as the door fell, he ran through and jumped in the group of at least 10 guardians with only one thing on his mind. Kill.

:AN: Sorry for the cliffy...i'll probably update in 2-3 days...Don't have much time...shitload of exams in school and...meh I lie...it's not like I ever study ^_^.

Anyways I'll update when I'll update...sometimes this week I reckon.


	3. Special?

The twin daggers.

All over town, sounds of battle could be heard. Screams, howls of pain, swords striking flesh.

But among those sounds, one sound stood out, the sound of maniacal laughter.

The maker of the sound was currently enjoying himself greatly fighting the guardians.

Every second of fighting that went past, more and more guardians realised it was futile. The man was like a killing machine, weaving and dodging every slash and strike, that the guardians sent at him, while also making attacks of his own.

Kage was having the time of his life, dodging under a sword, he threw his throwing daggers at his targets with perfect precision, The targets didn't even have the time to act surprised at the daggers lodged in their throaths. Standing up he dashed at the owner of the sword, plunging Kuroi in his heart and twisting it while he was at it. Hearing a noise behind him, he swiftly turned around to block the sword strike by crossing Kuroi and Shiroi in an X shape.

Forcing the block, he pushed the sword away while swiftly gutting the owner, while already preparing for another attack, only to notice that he was finished. Counting the corpses he realised there were only nine of the ten that were there before.

''Jenna.'' He whispered, while running back into the house, only to notice the Guardian leader holding her. A sword on her throat, dangerously close to sliting it.

''Kage.'' She yelled, looking at him. ''Help me.''

The Leader noticed him. ''Put down your weapons or I'll kill her, I swear to god I will.'' He said, frightened of the man, for the battle prowess he showed in the fight, no, massacre that occured before.

''I see.'' Said Kage. ''Well then, kill her'' he spoke ruthlessly.

''What! No please don't kill me!'' Pleaded Jenna to the guardian.

The guardian was shocked, scared and confused at the same time, he knew that if he killed the girl, he would be sliced open a second later. Looking in Kage's eyes he saw nothing, not even the slightest hint of emotion.

Facing the Guardians stare, Kage said. ''I've got beautiful eyes, don't I?'' While laughing softly. He broke eye contact by staring at the ground. ''Look at them now'' he said while looking up making eye contact again. His eyes changed from the light blue color that they held previously, to a deep black. ''How do you like them now? Huh?'' he spoke while grinning madly.

''Drop your sword.'' He said.

A sword made a clanging sound as it fell on the floor.

Jenna quickly ran away from the guardian, and hid behind Kage. She noticed that the Guardians eyes became black too.

Again, Kage spoke. ''Take that dagger from your waist and put it to your heart.''

The guardian did as he was told.''

''Release'' Kage whispered softly, his eyes changing back to normal, while he started to run at the guardian.

The guardian came to again, his eyes also changing. He looked down at his chest to see himself holding a dagger to it. As he was just about to ask himself why, a kick, courtesy of Kage hit the hilt of it, thrusting it deep in the guardians heart.

Falling to his knees, the guardian using the last of his strength, spat blood at Kage.

He received a kick in return, which ended up breaking his neck, granting him a swift death.

''Damn bastard spat at me, stupid fucker.'' Said, an agitated Kage while checking the guardian if he had anything worth looting on him. ''Poor bastard.'' He said, after not finding anything.

''How did you do it?'' asked Jenna.

''Do what?'' He said.

''Your eyes changing color and making him do what you said.''

''Oh...It's one of the powers Kuroi has.''

''Your dagger? How, I mean it's just a dagger.'' She said confused.

Kage answered. ''Kuroi isn't an ordinary dagger.''

''it's...'' He ended abruptly.

''Well?'' She asked agitated.

Kage walked to her and put his mouth to her ear and said. ''It's a special dagger.'' While licking her earlobe.

Jenna jumped away from him screaming. ''Perverted Asshole!!!'' While Kage laughed.

Walking over to the dead guardian, he picked up the sword that he dropped.

Weighing it in his hands he threw it in the air, catching it as it dropped and right after, making a 720 degree spin with it, ending in a crouched position.

''It will do.'' He said to himself while going over to Jenna. ''Here.'' He told her while handing her the sword. Taking it she almost dropped it because of the unexpected weight it had.

''Why did you give me this?'' She asked.

Sighing, before answering he said. ''Well, I certainly hope you wont try eating it, and if you do? Mind the sharp bits.'' Kage finished, eyes full of mirth.

''Anyways, I wont always be able to save your ass and what a cute ass it is, may I add.'' Spoke Kage. ''So, if it happens that I'm not near and there's danger, I expect you to use it.''

''Ok?'' He asked.

Jenna nodded.

''Splendid, now let's leave this town already, I didn't come here for a vacation.''

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jenna and Kage had been walking in silence for a few hours now, and Jenna was becoming impatient.

''It's going to be dark soon, we better find a place to rest.'' Spoke Kage, breaking the silence.

''If i'm not mistaken there's a tavern near here.'' Said Jenna.

''Oh? And you would know that, how?'' Asked Kage interested.

''Before he died, my uncle used to live here, and I visited him at least once a month.'' She answered slightly sad.

''An uncle you say, What was his name?'' Kage asked, seemingly focusing on something.

''Aries Seamoor.'' Answered Jenna.

Kage stopped in his path. ''Aries.'' He whispered. ''Your Aries's niece?'' He asked bewildered.

''Why? Did you know him?'' She asked interested.

''Yes, yes I knew him. The question is, did you?'' Said Kage remembering the past.

''What is there to know? He was a kind man, and after my family died he was the only one I had. He was a trader which meant that he wasn't home much and I lived in the city, so we didn't see eachother much. Then one day I got a note that he died from a heart attack...I didn't even go to the funeral...I couldn't.'' She said softly, eyes about to spill tears.

A pair of hands enveloped her waist from behind, comforting her. ''He was a good man, but there is something you don't know about him.'' Kage whispered to Jenna.

''What?'' Asked Jenna, enjoying the feeling of Kage's arms around her.

''He was an assassin.''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o


End file.
